User blog:Radicus1141/KaPRPT - In Which Builder-Chu Causes a Problem, Part 1
Apologies for yesterday's lack of a part, if you're reading, I was rather busy. This next air-quote, "episode" was pretty long, so I decided to split it into two parts! Look forward to Part 2, coming your way tomorrow. '-Kleat and Pikachu RP Thing-' In Which Builder-Chu Causes a Problem It was evening at this point and the streets were calm. The villa could be seen coming up. It's only half-built. Whallop is asleep on his pile of bricks. Kleat: "Hm... I can certainly work with this!" Wobbuffet is hobbling along behind them. Pikachu: "What has been built is nice looking, I'll say" ^^' Shiruru: "Yo, Whallop! I'm back with company!" Whallop rolls off his pile of bricks. Whallop: "...Hullo." Kleat: "Good evening, Whallop! How have you been? It's been quite awhile since I last saw you!" Whallop: "Whallop has been reading AoDS. It is good." Shiruru: "No spoilers, I haven't started yet!" Shameless plugs. Pikachu: "I'm glad you're doing well! You see, Kleat and I thought of giving you a hand in building~" Kleat: "Yes, indeed!" Whallop: "Oh. Whallop thinks that is good idea." Shiruru: "Yay! I'll help by 'supervising.' And multitask by watching TV." She went into the half done living room and sat down. Whallop does the same. Whallop: "Supervising is Whallop's favorite hobby. Woolloo..." Kleat: "Now then, to business!" He pulls a load of building supplies out of his tool belt. Pikachu: "We succeeded in building a Fortress in a day so I'm sure this'll be a cinch!" Kleat: "Precisely! ...Now, we need to make a machine that will make this house for us! That... Is the only reasonable course of action, as you can tell." Pikachu: "Perhaps... We can create a builder Mechachu!" Kleat: "That sounds like a wonderful idea! Blueprints for your original design please, Pikachu!" Pikachu: "Roger!" He pulls them out of hammerspace and hands it over. Pikachu: "The current design is rather compact, however, we can make adjustments to handle the strenuous task of building." Kleat is already scribbling over the design, making revisions. Kleat: "Indeed, good ideas there, Pikachu! A shame this design never seemed to work in the long run!" Pikachu: "A shame indeed. B-But this one will be different. This'll be my biggest scientific undertaking yet!" Kleat: "Well then, I'll allow you to take the helm! I shall supervise!" ...He goes into the half-finished villa through a hole in one of the walls and joins Whallop and Shiru on the couch. Pikachu begins building vigorously. Shiruru: "You're just in time for the moment where Bella gets hit by a car!" From the TV: "OW MY SUE." Whallop smiles happily as Bella is hit by the car. Shiruru: "Also, Pikachu seems quite determined today." Kleat: "He does! Growing up rather quickly, this one! I'm sure he's proud of his accomplishments." Shiruru: I remember when he was just this big! She holds her hand at a height that was only an inch shorter than he currently is. Shiruru: "It's been a long journey." *wipes tear* An explosion is suddenly heard outside! Kleat: "Oh my...!" He waits to make sure Bella dies on the TV program and then goes out to check on Pikachu. Priorities. Pikachu was lying by a pile of scrap metal, swirls in his eyes. The area was smoky. Kleat: "Goodness me! Pikachu, did you have an issue with Mechachu?" Pikachu: "Unfortunately so... @-@ One of the fuel sources blew out. But I can identify the problem and fix it!" Kleat: "Perfect! That's the spirit, Pikachu!" Pikachu sits back up. Shiruru: *offscreen* "KLEAT, BELLA IS BACK. AS A ZOMBIE!" Kleat: "ARCEUS' BACKSIDE WHAT IS THIS MADNESS?! APOLOGIES, PIKACHU, PRESSING MATTERS!" He runs back into the living room, this time bursting through a wall instead of going through a door. There was a Kleat shaped hole in the wall. Pikachu: "Now... I need to do it right this time. I need to rebuild my shattered ego from the events that occurred earlier." Flashback~ Flamber: "I'm hungry again, Pikachu... But I'm broke..." Pikachu: "Hmm... Ah! How about I create an automated hot dog dispenser!" In the next scene both are lying face down in a smoky crater. Kleat: "You know, generally, Pikachu isn't the one to blow things up! He's got quite a mind on him." Bella becomes one with Arceus, after which Kleat picks up the TV and throws it out a window. It flies all the way to Alaska where it explodes, making a mushroom cloud. Shiruru: "Hmm... Maybe the recent events made him lose his scientific edge!" Another TV slides into the scene and "Sesu Live" comes on. Kleat: "Ooh, one of my favorites! ...And that may be a possibility." Shiruru: "Yipes, it may be a little risky to allow him to do this on his own... but he's quite adamant about redeeming himself." Pikachu is toiling outside. Pikachu: "Must. Achieve. PERFECTION." Kleat: "Indeed! ...Although perhaps I should be helpi-" Arceus comes onstage. Kleat: "...In a few minutes, of course!" Television: "Oh mah self, dis twist be trippin' bitches alllll day long. Dayum." Shiruru: "Suh-nap!" Kleat: "Oh my. What language. How intense!" Shiruru: "Why do I see myself in the audience? Except more ratched. Ah well. Who wants popcorn~?" Kleat: "I'll get it!" He heads into her kitchen. Through the doorway, they can see smoke from an explosion burst forward after three seconds. A few moments later, Kleat returns, blackened by soot, with some popcorn. Shiruru: "Oh my gosh! Are you alright?" Kleat: "Of course! I used an advanced form of science called, 'radiation' to hear this popcorn!" Whallop holds the bowl, as he's sitting in between the two. Shiruru: "You're a madman! But with results!" She chuckles and takes some. Pikachu can be seen walking back over, wheeling over a robotic Pikachu. Kleat: "Did you finish it, Pikachu?" Pikachu: "Yes! *pant* The most advanced form of Mechachu that the world has ever seen!" Shiruru: It looks impressive, Pikachu! It was sleek and built sturdy enough to handle heavy labor. Kleat: "Fantastic job, Pikachu! Well-done, well-done indeed!" Kleat pats him on the back. Pikachu: "Thank you, both! You'll find that have certainly redeemed myself!" In the next scene everyone can be seen in the ruins of a smoky house... ...until the camera backs away and we see that's all within a thought bubble above Pikachu's head. Pikachu: "Thank goodness it didn't explode!" Kleat: "Yes, he seems to be working rather well thus far!" Shiruru: "Ooh, so this'll build the other part of the villa?" Pikachu: "Correct! Builder-Chu can carry 20 times its weight, is equipped with interchangeable building tools and has a jet pack to reach high places." BC: "Daaats right!" Shiruru: "And it talks!" Pikachu: I didn't intend for that "Y-Yes!" ^^' Kleat: "It looks like you've thought of everything! I'm quite impressed, Pikachu!" Pikachu: "Thanks once more! Now, let us watch Builder-Chu in action!" Shiruru: "I so wanna see it~!" Kleat: "As do I!" Whallop is watching as well now, munching popcorn. Whallop: "Ooh." BC: "Alright buds, prepare to be impressed!" He immediately heaves up several building supplies. Whallop watches this for a few moments, munching on popcorn. Suddenly, he puts the bowl down. Whallop: "Whallop thinks he is obsolete now." Shiruru: "No, Whallop, you're not obsolete! You still cook!" BC: "I can make a mean shepherd's pie." Shiruru: "And clean!" BC: *holds out a mop* Wobbuffet hands Whallop a suitcase full of his things as the Snorlax puts on a traveling fedora. Whallop: "Whallop says thank you." Shiruru: "You're moving!?" BC: "Did I mention I know several real estate agents? Good ones too, bud." Shiruru: "Shut it, Builder-Chu!" Whallop: "...Whallop is thinking this is overly convenient." Pikachu: "Oh my..." Shiruru: "Come now, I know it's the 21st century, but we mustn't let robots do everything for us. Perhaps we can stage a competition." Wobbuffet: "Wwwwaaaa!" Whallop: "Woolloo... Whallop is not sure for that idea." Pikachu: "How would it work anyway?" Shiruru: "Uhh, uhh...! The two cook, clean and build and we rate it! Or something!" Builder-Chu: "...About those real estate agents!" Shiruru: "Pikachu, the robot's mean!" Whallop: "...Whallop thinks he will be... the person who does the winning." Kleat: "Snorlax vs. Builder-Chu... Pokemon vs. machine! REVOLUTIONARY!" Shiruru: "Man vs machine. Science vs nature. Life vs DEATH... IIII'm making this up as I go along!" Builder-Chu: "You see, bud, I was built for perfection. I accept!" Whallop: "...Okay." Kleat: "Wonderful! I'm sure this will be a battle to remember!" Pikachu: Certainly! dear, this is a conundrum... Whallop is my friend but Builder-Chu is my creation. It will be a difficult choice. In the next scene they're in the kitchen. Pikachu: "So how will this go, Shiruru?" Shiruru: "Simple. For the first challenge the competitors will cook a hearty stew." Kleat: "And Wobbuffet will be the judge!" Wobbuffet is sitting at a table with a bib around his neck. Wobbuffet: "Wwwwaaaa!" Builder-Chu: "Dats easy enough! I'll get right to it!" He begins cooking. Shiruru: "WAAIT I didn't say start! ....... Okay start." Whallop immediately begins cooking up a storm! Builder-Chu cooks as well, donning a manly pink apron. Wobbuffet waits eagerly. Shiruru also awaits their finish, drawn edgier than usual. Whallop had a white apron that says, "Kiss the cook" on it with a heart as the dot on the 'i.' He is currently hugging his stew pot. He prefers to cook with love. Shiruru: How sweet. BC just uses stone cold science. Even measurement is precise and exact, combined with the proper amount of stirring. Soon he finishes up and pours it in a stainless steel bowl. Whallop puts the lid on his stew and pats it lovingly. He's taking his time. BC taps his foot, waiting. As everyone waits the Viridian City music plays. Whallop eventually finishes, pouring it into a heart-shaped bowl. Wobbuffet is blindfolded to prevent bias. Shiruru: "Now the tasting shall begin!" Wobbuffet takes a taste of BC's stew while BC stares intensely. Wobbuffet then takes a taste of Whallop's stew... Kleat and Pikachu watch, greatly interested to see which one of them wins. Shiruru: "This is serious business..." Wobbuffet: "Wwwwaaaa!" He holds up a flag with Whallop's face in it. Whallop: "Whallop used secret ingredient." He holds up shredded toilet paper. BC: "T-Toilet papet? Who'd put dat in a stew!?" Shiruru: "Whallop: 1! Builder-Chu: 0!" BC: "Grr... Well there's still two more challenges!" Kleat: "Indeed there are, Builder-Chu! You can still make a comeback!" Whallop: "Whallop would like to know... What is next challenge." Shiruru: "The next challenge is cleaning, and I have consulted the help of a friend." In the next scene they're ringing Flamber's doorbell. Kleat: "...But, why Flamber, specifically?" Whallop has a bucket full of cleaning supplies in his arms. Wobbuffet: "Fett, fett!" Shiruru: "Because he's always making messes and burning things. It's the perfect place to pract-" He opens the door and it hits her. Flamber: "Hello? Oh, hey guys! What's up?" Kleat: "Ah, hello Flamber! We need your assistance with something, if you don't mind!" Flamber: "With what? *sees Shiruru on the ground* Oh my gosh what happened to her?!" Pikachu: "Rule of slapstick applies here, she'll be fine. Anyhow, we're having a competition between Whallop and my new invention. Would you mind if they cleaned a few rooms in here?" Flamber: "Mind if they cleaned a few rooms? Psssh, you kidding? Of course not! Come in!" Kleat, Whallop, and Wobbuffet walk in with BC and Pikachu following, the latter dragging Shiruru by her hair curlie. Kleat: "...Good gracious!" Whallop: "Woolloo..." Pikachu: "Oh my...!" There are char marks everywhere! Furniture is knocked over and food stains are on the walls. Random items are on the floor and a Fruskie can be seen running loose. Pikachu: "How did this place fall in such disrepair!?" Flamber: "I, uh, have been practicing my powers! Andkindasortabecameahoarder." Kleat pulls a dead chicken out of a mound of trash. Kleat: "I can see that...!" Whallop: "Whallop is ready to make hoard mess not mess." Pikachu: "One moment please." He takes exact measurements of each room in the house, as well as the perimeter, before drawing a line in the ground. He does the same for the upper floor as well. Pikachu: "The areas to the left of the line will be cleaned by Builder-Chu whereas Whallop gets the right side. Whoever finishes their side first is declared the winner." hallop: "Okay. Whallop understood." Kleat: "On your marks! Get set...!" Wobbuffet: *Salutes* "Wa!" BC: "Huh?" Pikachu: "Go." He immediately darts off to his side and begins putting things to their proper place! Whallop takes his time, making sure to put everything away carefully, and sparkly clean to boot! BC quickly moves to his next designated area, his arms turning into high powered scrubbers to clean the walls. Whallop has a French maid outfit on, and is currently sweeping up a pile of feces. Pikachu: "Wh... Where the... I... I have so many questions here." BC is zipping around the room, leaving suds before wiping the area clean. Whallop is still sweeping. It's a little obvious who's going to win here. Kleat: "My my, BC is quite nimble!" Flamber: "It's insane what a broom is capable of doing!" BC picks up his speed, sweeping up a dead walrus in the corner. Whallop is now adjusting a shelf. It's full of Pokemon picture books. And one copy of "Understanding Tsunderes For Dummies." Pikachu: *looks at Flamber* Flamber: What? It worked. BC rearranges a closet entirely composed of identical headbands. He seems to be almost done! Whallop is currently stuck trying to dust off a golden statue of Donald Trump. No matter how much he dusts, his hair just won't stop collecting dust. Flamber: "That one was always stubborn." BC is finishing up picking up shrapnel. The side looked nearly spotless. Pikachu: "It's getting down to the wire!" Whallop eventually realizes that Trump's hair is, unfortunately, a lost cause. He moves on to straightening up an entertainment center made of cardboard boxes. Kleat is cautiously interested in what Flamber has had to offer in his room, while Whallop is blissfully unaware anything in here is abnormal. BC goes upstairs, heading towards the room, which was divided between the two. As soon as he opens the door a grown Sawsbuck runs out and knocks him down the stairs! Whallop looks over in that direction, concerned. Kleat: "...Flamber, what was that?" Flamber: "Oh that must've been the local Sawsbuck. He comes around for food!" Pikachu is speechless. BC gets up. BC: "Time to bring out the big guns." His arms turn into canons, loaded with soap and water as he marches back up to the room. The bed and bed post were upside down somehow, the bed and pillow still suspended in the air. Whallop is still in the living room. He picks up the previously mentioned Fruskie, pats him on the head, and puts him in a kennel. Whallop: "...First part is all clean." A wall caves in. Wobbuffet: "Wa?!" Whallop: "...A Whallop must do what a Whallop must do." He cocks his broom and takes on the mess! Pikachu jumped at the wall collapsing. Meanwhile Shiruru is STILL out cold. Wobbuffet pokes her face and whispers extremely close to her ear. His mouth is suddenly hyper-realistic. Wobbuffet: "...Ffffffett~" Shiruru: "Zzz.... Such a beautiful baritone voice..." BC is in his half of the room cleaning. BC: "There are clothes and underwear here... He doesn't even wear clothes!" Whallop is slowly pushing debris aside with his broom. Flamber: "Good thing the china cabinet wasn't damaged..." It was a tall cardboard box with fancy plates drawn on with crayon. Meanwhile, It's taking Whallop a loooong time to finish this up. Kleat: "Err... There is always the third part, isn't there?" Pikachu: "Correct." BC walks down the stairs, panting heavily. BC: "All done... the horrors..." Flamber: "Come on, it's not THAT bad... even though I haven't seen the carpet in weeks." Pikachu: "That means that Builder-Chu has won this round of the competition!" Whallop slowly puts down his broom, defeated. Whallop: "Wooollooo..." Kleat: "Fret not! There is still the third and final challenge!" Pikachu: "That's right. And even if you didn't win this round, Flamber appreciates you cleaning up his house." Kleat: "...Yes, I'm sure he does! Err... Quite a lot, really. I believe he needed it!" Flamber spills a can of paint. Whallop tries to sweep it up. Flamber: "Sorry! Darn things always drop out of my hands. But still, thanks a lot you guys!" Shiruru sits up. Shiruru: "What did I miss?" Kleat: "Well, Whallop lost the cleaning competition, and Flamber is now enjoying his new, clean household!" Whallop: "Whallop has brought shame to family." Shiruru: "No no! You still have time to turn this around!" Pikachu: "That's right. It all comes down to the final challenge...! Er, what was it, Shiruru?" Shiruru: "The final challenge will be quite involved. It'll beeee.... a building challenge!" Whallop: "Hm." Kleat: "Ahah! This will be interesting!" Shiruru: "You've been tested on culinary skill, as well as cleaning abilities... But the final challenge will test your ability to build from the ground up. Only then shall we know who the greatest household assistant is." Flamber: "Can I watch?" Shiruru: "Oh silly Flamber, you've had enough screentime, now enjoy your clean house." Category:Blog posts